1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to kneeboards such as are used by pilots for charting during flight.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the cockpit of many airplanes, the pilot may need to chart certain data in connection with proper operation of the aircraft. Kneeboards were developed by which to support these charts in a position for easy use by the pilot. Typical of such kneeboards is that they have a lower leg arch formed to fit comfortably over the leg and a clipboard-like rectangular upper member. A flexible band wraps around the leg and fastens to either side of the leg arch to hold the kneeboard to the user's leg above the knee. The clipboard includes an upper planar work surface and a resiliently biased clip member such as to support a pad of chart paper for writing thereon.
As part of the charting process, reference to various hand-held avionic instruments may be necessary such as portable radios, Global Positioning Systems (GPSS), stopwatches, and the like. Unfortunately, there is limited space inside the cockpit for convenient placement of these instruments. Consequently, the pilot might lay the instrument down to one side, such as on the co-pilot's seat. Or the instrument may be held in a cradle mounted to the wheel. In either case, and as is typical of the crowded space of a cockpit, paper charting may require that the pilot divert attention between the panel mounted instruments, hand-held instrument and the kneeboard quite frequently. When the instrument is not conveniently located, a more cluttered and confusing cockpit environment thus obtains. Worse, the instrument may not be easily viewable or usable by the pilot or may be misplaced leading to serious complications.